Not As Much As Me
by ThatGirlYouThoughtWasQuiet
Summary: "No one will ever love you as much as I do." Jinx dies.


"Jinx!" a young adult with red hair whipped himself around, his blue eyes searching for a familiar cotton-candy pink. "Jinx, where are you?!" Wally screamed as he strained his eyes, looking through the lung-burning smoke from the fire. The speedster ran around, evading all the fire, wrecked equipment, and all the still bodies. His eyes grazed them, but none of them was as important as the one he was looking for.

"Wally!" he heard a voice shout, but he ignored it, because it wasn't Jinx's cry for help, o r her relieved voice a the sight of him. "Wally, get back here!" his eyes looked back for only a second, catching a glimpse of Artemis. Her green outfit was burned away at some places, and she was covered in soot, but she looked okay. Kid Flash loved Artemis, and he would go over to her, and run her out, then hold her and kiss her, telling her over and over that she had his heart...but Jinx wasn't there.

Jinx needed him. He loved her, and there was no way that he was going to run in the direction away from her, leaving her probably stuck under a burning chunk of ceiling, or trapped in a room with no way out, even if Artemis was calling for him.

Wally picked up speed, grazing the sound barrier, and the entire time, all he though was,'_Please be okay. Please, Please be okay!'_ If Jinx was hurt, he would never be able to forgive himself. It was him who left for Young Justice, and that was what caused her to run all the way here for his help. It was his fault she, and all the other Titans, were in trouble. If he had never done that...

Oh God, please let her be okay. A long distance behind him, he could hear his teammates shouting after him, probably clearing the fire and chasing after him.

"KF!" he heard the very faint sound of Nightwing's voice call, and he knew that they were getting closer.

Finally, he saw it. Cotton candy pink. Wally's heart leapt with joy as he backtracked, making his way over to her. As he neared her, however, his heart froze. She was just lying there on the floor, something dark staining her clothes at her side, and something was forming a puddle around her.

"Jinx." Wally breathed, kneeling down next to her. He felt for a pulse on her wrist. It was faint, tiny throbbing, pulsing itself against his gloved fingers at irregular intervals. "Jinx." he said again, slipping off his gloves to lean her on his lap and shake her.

Her breathing became more laboured, and her eyelids fluttered open weakly, struggling to focus themselves on him. "Wally." she whispered. Kid Flash's heart broke. She sounded so weak, an she looked it to. He'd always seen Jinx as a strong, independent person, never taking any crap from anyone. And now...she was lying in his arms, he skin paler than usual, her clothes stained with blood, and she looked like she was about to...die

"Yeah, its me." he said, trying to sound soothing, taking her small, cold hand in his large, warm one. she stared at him, her eyes roaming his face, then cringing when she felt more blood escape from the sword wound in her side.

"Wally..." she mumbled, looking at him with sad eyes. "I...I think this is it." she stuttered. He shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no! We'll...we'll get M'gaan or Raven." he looked around, as if hoping to see them. "we'll get them, then they can heal you, and-and everything will be..." he trailed off as she shook her head slowly, accepting her fate.

"Shh...if you get them, it'll be too late." Wally's eyes filled with tears, making them seem even more like the ocean.

"I can be fast. I'm the fastest boy alive. I'll get them, and you'll be okay in just a minute." He removed his hand from hers, ready to run a million miles to get to a healer. Jinx grabbed it back, squeezing it lightly. Wally saw her eyes, which looked sad,accepting, and a hurricane of so many other emotions.

"Just stay with me..."she pleaded. He nodded, and let her hands slip his mask over his head, and let her bright pink eyes roam his freckled face and trace the features, something that she had done a million times. They were silent for a while, when her hand fell, and a flash of pain crossed her eyes. He stared at her in despair, and he was faintly aware of some people running into the room, stopping a long distance away from the couple.

"Jinx...please stay with me." he whispered, running his hand along her gray face. she smiled; a tragic and sad smile.

"Wally..." she gasped, her breathing was becoming hard. "I have to tell you something." he hung on to her ever word. "When I met you...you saved me." she said simply, her eyes becoming glassy. "And when you left..." she gasped, realizing she didn't have much time. "I love you." she decided.

"Jinx..." she cut him off.

"I love you so much..." she began to sob slightly. "You are the only person I have ever loved." she bit back a gasp. "And I want you to be happy."she smiled.

"Jinx, don't say it like that." Wally said, bewildered.

"I have to say it Wally, so shut up." she gave a shuddering, weak sigh. "No one will ever love you as much as I do, remember that." he nodded. "But Artemis comes in at a close second." she looked over at the archer, smiling.

"Jinx, please stop." she shook her head again,

"Wallace Rudolph West." they stared into each others eyes. "I love you so much." a tear streaked down her cheek. And finally, so did his.

"I love you too." he sobbed softly, touching her forehead with his. Finally, he pressed his lips on hers, pouring in everything he was thinking; every touch he wanted to give her, every kiss that they had shared. He broke it, and she smiled weakly one last time, before closing her eyes; forever.

**That was so sad to write. I was listening to Innocence by Avril Lavigne to set the mood, cuz the way she sings it gives it that depressing mood. Anyway, it was hard to write, and I thought it was cute yet sad, so I wouldn't know if I did a good job, so...review!**


End file.
